Kallus: Man of Honour
by StarWarsLover32
Summary: In Kallus: Man of Honour, each chapter will be an episode of Star Wars Rebels that we have already seen but from Kallus' point of view. Some episodes will be skipped if he does not appear. You can see extra scenes that didn't appear in the TV show as well as, what Kallus is thinking as time goes on.


Chapter 1

To Capture some Rebels Part 1

The _Lawbringer_ came out of hyperspace and in front of them, the planet of Lothal appeared. A vague smile appeared on Agent Kallus' face. After spending time on planets such as Tatooine, it was nice for a change to have a change of scenery from the desert planet. Lothal was meant to be beautiful. At least the countryside was. But after the Galactic Empire arrived, which he fought to protect, the planet changed. Kallus had already done his research. The Prime Minister, Maketh Tua, had changed the planet, industrialising it and mining its resources. Kallus was partly disappointed of being placed on this back-water world, but he was doing his job. If the Empire wanted him to deal with whatever problems the small garrison had encountered.

A Sentinel-class shuttle was waiting for him in the hangar. He entered. It was unusual to have such an important ship, since Kallus was one of the many ISB Agents that served the Empire. But he was rising through the ranks quickly, especially after his success on Lasat, Dxun and Onderon.

…

When the ship touched down, Kallus rushed into Capital City to meet up with the Imperial Academy commandant. He looked around, seeing empty markets, since it was night in this time zone. When he arrived, the commandant introduced himself as Cumberlayne Aresko, who was in charge of the Imperial Academy. Kallus thought this man was rather incompetent, but Kallus couldn't be sure until he saw him in battle. If he proved himself to be worthless, Kallus would be sure to give him a fitting punishment.

"Director Ison sent me here to deal with the problem," said the Agent. "What is it your troops cannot deal with?"

"Uh. A group of criminals, they knew our protocol and were waiting in position."

Kallus could tell Aresko was nervous.

"I've no doubt. You're not the first on Lothal to be hit by this crew."

Kallus had already done his research about this world. The only Rebels here called themselves the _Ghost_ Crew but Kallus didn't think they were powerful enough to cause this much destruction.

"That's a relief," he murmured before stuttering what any person that wasn't a coward should say, "I mean, I assume that's why you're here Agent Kallus."

"The Imperial Security Bureau pays attention to patterns. When the Empire's operations are targeted on an ongoing basis, it could signify something more than the theft of a few crates.  
It could signify the spark of rebellion."

Aresko looked confused so Kallus continued,  
"Next time they make a move, we'll be waiting for them to snuff out that spark before it catches fire."

…

Commandant Aresko led the way to Kallus' room. Kallus was impressed by how spacious it was, he didn't get this usually. He went to sit down at his desk and ordered Aresko to leave him. So far, Aresko hadn't impressed him and Kallus could see why the garrison was failing here.

On his holo transmitter, an imperial icon appeared so Kallus answered it and the face of Deputy Director Ison appeared. He had grey-white hair and an old face, unlike Kallus, who was in his mid-thirties with ginger hair and sideburns across his face.

"Sir," said Kallus, with a small bow.

"Have you arrived on the planet surface?" asked Ison.

"Yes," replied Kallus, "the problem seems to be a small group of Rebels. Nothing tricky."

"Excellent. See to it that you do not fail. Grand Moff Tarkin demands all Outer-Rim colonies to be at peace so the resources can be mined without trouble."

"I understand sir."

And with that, Ison was gone. He was a very busy man, and Kallus doubted he had time for one single agent. It was rare that Kallus spoke to the Deputy Director, and it was even rarer that Kallus spoke to Director Yularen, who oversaw the whole Imperial Security Bureau.

Kallus sat down and began researching the _Ghost_ Crew. The leader was a human male named Kanan Jarrus. The other four were nameless, obviously the Imperial HoloNet didn't have as much information on them. There was a Mandalorian, a Twi'lek, a droid and… Well Kallus couldn't quite believe it but a Lasat! Kallus was there when the Lasats were killed. He remembered the incident on Onderon; Lasats were monsters that deserved to be put down.

Suddenly, a Stormtrooper entered.

"Sir, Planetary Governor Pryce wishes to speak with you."

Kallus was partially irritated by the interruption but followed the Stormtrooper anyway, who led him up to the top of the building. When he entered the office, a woman in Imperial uniform, with a black haircut and sharp blue eyes. To her right, was a woman in a more diplomatic uniform.

"Agent Kallus, I am Governor Pryce. I overlook all the Empire's operations here. And this is Prime Minister Tua."

"Pleasant to meet you, Governor. I assure you these Rebels that terrorise you will be put down."

"I have no doubt. Unfortunately, I will be leaving the planet for a while, to go to Coruscant to visit Emperor Palpatine himself. In my absence, I will leave Minister Tua in charge. I trust you will both keep the planet's economy running whilst I am away."

"Yes Governor," said Kallus.

He vaguely recognised a hint of doubt on Tua's face. What was she worried about? Was she scared of Pryce or was she afraid of running the planet on her own? But before he could figure it out, Governor Pryce left the room followed by Tua. Kallus didn't know what to do. The Imperials here clearly meant business and he couldn't help it but feel alone. But once he got promoted, he knew that his name would be heard all around the Empire, and maybe he would meet the Emperor one day, because of his services. But for now, Kallus had to organise a plan, a plan to catch this crew.

…

The plan was ready. The crew would enter an Imperial Freighter attempting to rescue some Wookies. In fact, the Wookies would be on a different ship entirely and the crew would simply be running into a trap. He stood on the bridge of the _Lawbringer_ with what felt like days until he got the signal.

"Take us to Transport 12118!" Kallus barked and the ship lurched into Hyperspace for a few minutes before arriving just of the Freighter.

Kallus didn't even need to give the order to send a tractor beam and the Freighter, which was attached to the Rebel ship called the _Ghost,_ began to levitate towards the Star Destroyer. Kallus smiled and realised that this battle was almost impossible to lose...

Thanks for reading! Hopefully I can update this weekly. Its my first fanfic so don't get annoyed with me if its terrible. Please feel free to review it and leave your opinion on what you think I should do.


End file.
